Please Pass the Chaos, My Havoc is a Little Bland
by PouringRain-BlazingStorm
Summary: Life is just too plain without some action to spice it up. Who'd have ever thought that you would've been sucked into the calamity Tsuna and his Family produce? Well, you certainly didn't until it happened...OCxVarious New one up: Gokudera and the Varia
1. Even if it Kills You: Belphegor

One of two. This is a request, just so you know I don't own Umi...or anyone else for the matter while were at it (this applies for all the stories that relate to KHR!) *sob*

Anyways this is kinda mature...don't read and then report just because you're agaisnt it. Plus this isn't that bad.

Hope you like! R&M

* * *

Umi peeked her head around the doorframe that separates the family room from the hallway. Target spotted. She casually walked into the room and sat down on the sofa regarding the television. She had it all planned out, nothing could go wrong. The plan was to reach over around Bel, making it look like she was going for the remote. Then when he was lulled into a false sense of security she would pounce. Main objective was to subdue the blonde prince and swipe those damned bangs out of his eyes.

Umi put her plan into action. It was going well. She had reached over and was slowly getting her body ready for the physical part. She jumped on the prince and had him straddled...Wait, that's a lie. It was she who was straddled and it was the target that was on top with a manic grin.

"Ushishishi," the sound was flesh being cut open was the only thing heard besides the television in the background.

Mission: fail.

As Umi walked out of the room trying to stop the bleeding on her cheek, she thought of the reason why she did that. It all began the night before....

The Varia was gathered in the kitchen and by Varia I mean Lussuria, Squalo, Umi and Mammon. Lussuria and Umi were in deep conversation about the second youngest member (Umi being the youngest at 15) and his appearance. Umi didn't think he was bad looking and neither did Lussuria but she wondered why he hid his eyes. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and pondered the question. With a small smirk the Mist Guardian made an announcement that would unbeknownst change her Mafia-loving life forever.

"Umi, if you can find out what that spoiled prince's eye colour is I will give you an eighth of all the money I have," the tiny member offered. She raised an eyebrow, blue eyes questioning him further. She was sceptical. Why would the money hungry arcobaleno be willing to make a bet that involved him losing money?

"But, if you can't find out the colour then I get half of what you own and make in the future," there was the catch. She knew there was a catch. It was a tough choice but she couldn't resist the challenge.

"You're on. Is there a time restraint?"

"Two days and then your money is mine"

"You have no faith in me do you? And what happens when I win? I bet you have quite a bit of money stashed. Even an eighth can probably buy a country"

"VOI! Do you think you can win? This will be amusing but don't come crying when you are nearly dead woman," Umi could feel the support spouting out of both Squalo and Mammon.

"Take a picture of him even if you are all bloody. For me, okay?" Even Lussi wasn't on your side.

Back to the Present

Well, she'd show them. She was stubborn and wasn't going to give up even if it killed her (which it probably was). With a cheerful smile Umi pranced down the hall leaving little blood droplets on the floor only to have a poor shark get a bottle to his head for. Umi wasn't finished. She had another plan that would work for sure.

What she didn't know was that Bel was listening in the night before when she accepted the bet.

"Ushishishi" could be heard through the hall slinking after Umi as she debated her plan of action against him. The genius was five steps ahead of her with his own plan and it would win. Why? Because he was a prince and always won.

Umi pulled on the short skirt with a smirk. When push comes to shove Bel was still a guy and what guy can resist a girl is a skimpy skirt? Her plan was a simple one. Seduce and in an act of foreplay cuff him to her headboard then find out what she wanted. She wasn't a whore, though. She was a cheerful and helpful person sometimes not fitting in with the rest of the dysfunctional family. Though she found it hard sometimes, she wouldn't change her life for anything. She was happy where she was.

The door creaked open as she unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse. As she looked over her shoulder she could see a flash of blonde fly towards her bed.

"Are these handcuffs, ushishishi?"

_How nice it is to have the man come to you _she thought as she strolled towards him.

With hips swaying she replied, "Yes, they are. Interested?"

Bel's already huge grin multiplied, "The Prince is bored. Maybe the peasant could entertain him?"

A shutter went through Umi's spine as his luring voice entranced her. _Perfect._

Umi crawled towards him across the large bed. She gently took the handcuffs from his outstretched hand. Eyes never leaving his face she leaned in closer to his face giving the sultriest look she could muster. She took his left wrist and brought it up to the top of the headboard. *Click* She looked up.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Umi tugged at her right wrist with a panicked look upon

her beautiful face. He did it again! He trapped her!

"Grrrrr," she growled in frustration as she tried to reach for the keys in her breast pocket. Bel's hand beat her there and in a teasing manner, swung it around his index finger.

"Bel give it to me," Umi demanded. _If I don't get out he'll kill me. Damn him to hell!_

"Ushishi. I don't think so my pretty peasant, I told you that you were going to entertain me," he pushed Umi down onto the pillows. He leaned in closer teasing her like she did before to him. A blush spread onto her face. It was fine when she was in control but different when a guy was.

He licked the side of her mouth, then going lower and placing light nips on her neck and collar bone. Umi let out a soft moan. She could feel his smirk in the crook of her neck. He was enjoying this but then again so was she. A sharp pain ran up her neck and warm liquid could be felt. A wet tongue lapped the wound, kissing it when the bleeding stopped. Belphegor brought his head up to Umi's level, grin ear to ear.

He dived in for a deep kiss fully upon her chapped lips. His hands ran under her skirt feeling the inside of her thighs. She gasped and he took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth playing with hers.

As he began to move in for the kill only one thought ran through her head: _Screw the bet and money. I'm getting something better. _

Umi's head flew back in a deep moan. From outside the door a smirking Mammon could be found. He quickly went to his room to count the profit he just succeeded in making.


	2. Caught in the Act: Hibari

So this is sort of like a sequel to Even If It Kills You...I wonder if I should do one where it has both Bel and Hibari in it with Umi...Oh well I'll see how it goes.

This is kind of mature but if you think this is bad then just wait for some of the others that are to come! Please don't read if you know that you don't like this kind of stuff and then report it...

Thank you! R&M

* * *

She was in a real pickle. Yes, Umi had done it again and had her back pressed up against a wall. Literally.

Hibari glowered down at her with a scowl. What was this herbivore doing lurking around his school? He'd have to bite her to death.

"Listen, Kyoya, don't you remember me? We met during the Ring Conflict"

"I know who you are herbivore. I'm still going to bite you to death"

Throwing her hands up Umi gulped, "I was sent here to watch over the tenth! Ninth's orders I swear!"

"She's right"

"Oh, baby, it's you"

"Let her be for a few days and then you can bite her when she isn't affected by jetlag"

"Hum, if you say so," Hibari turned sharply and walked away as if no threatening just happened.

"Thanks Reborn. I thought he was going to kill me," Umi wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"He'll be back and I don't know when he will attack you. I suggest you go back to Tsuna's and sleep"

The feeling of foreboding doom trickled through her veins. Maybe she should have stayed with the merry band of assassins instead…

Umi awoke to a cold sweat. Her nights had been filled with dreams *coughnightmarescough* of cold blue eyes staring at her through a bunch of purple clouds. There was also a cloud in the shape of a small bird…and the cloud was yellow. Stepping into the bathroom Umi ran a hand through her thick dark hair. Sending a little prayer up towards the sky, Umi wished that the day would be filled with nothing but smiles and happiness… but who was she kidding.

As the teacher ranted on and on about how young students had to make something of themselves and not ruin the chances for other students (this included many glares at Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi and herself) Umi sat there bored out of her scheming mind.

_Maybe I could race back to Nana and have her protect me. Or if Hibari does come for me I can trip Tsuna and run for it. _

"Um, Umi are you coming? It's lunch time," blinking she regarded the Vongola boss with a cheerful smile. Jumping up she grabbed her bag and skipped to the paranoid boy. Forgetting her worries she planned to enjoy present and worry about the demon latter. Unbeknownst to Umi she was being watch by her predator. He was counting down the minutes to bite her.

Hibari yawned. Her biting to death could wait until after his nap though.

_Damn, damn, damn. That stupid boy! Why the hell did Gokudera have to knock intome and thus causeme to dropmy wallet? Why? WHY!_

Umi didn't want to walk through those God forsaken gates this late at night. Who knows what lurks around the school grounds? She could take rapists, murderers, even psycho princes who have blood complexes but she couldn't take a boy her age wielding tonfas.

Shivering Umi pulled her hoodie closer to her chest, stood up straighter and vaulted over the gate. She wasn't going to let some little boy intimidate her. She was an assassin! And a good one at that.

Finding a unlocked window Umi slithered into the classroom. Softly landing to her feet she let her eyes adjust to the new shade of darkness. Sliding the door open and stepping into the hall she plotted her route to the sound of footsteps over head…he was around the Chemistry room, so she should take the…back stairs and then go through the History room to arrive at the joining English room. And so Umi began her journey to retrieve her lost wallet.

Hibari stopped and sniffed the air. There was a shift in the air and a new scent followed. He squinted his eyes and began to search his mind for the matching face. He smirked at the recognition. Turning about-face he readied his weapons for a good biting.

"Ah, there you are," Umi bent down and cooed to her blue and purple coloured, dirty wallet. Her little key chains clanging and jingling with the movement of her picking it up. Quickly grabbing the metal and wooden trinkets Umi stood stark still and listened to her surroundings. The door slide open.

"Found you herbivore," that was all Umi needed to make a mad dash to the opposite exit closer to her. As she cleared the room the chase was on. Dodging desks, open lockers, models and other equipment she made it pretty far considering who was chasing her. But her luck ran out since Hibari knew the school like the back of his hand.

Umi's back was slammed up against the wall with such a force that she thought she heard a couple ribs break. She looked up into his sharp eyes.

"Why are you here Herbivore? I'm going to bite you to death"

"Wait," she bravely (stupidly) placed her hands on his toned (yum) chest and pushed him back. Except he didn't budge.

"I just came here to get my wallet. Bite Gokudera, it's his fault that I'm here!"

"I'll bite you both"

He slammed one of his tonfas into the wall with gave a resounding crack. If that was her head, Umi knew she would of been screwed. He leaned forward and placed his head into the crook of her neck. She blushed at the contact but soon let out a loud cry as he bit her tender skin. She grabbed a hold of his back. As he began to bite in more places Umi let out moans instead of cries. The feeling he gave her made her skin crawl.

"Kyoya~mmnn"

His body pressed hers into the wall. Their lower regions rubbing together to only add fuel to the fire. Hibari grabbed her left thigh and placed her leg around his waist. He took a hold of her wrists and held then above her head. She was in his control and he was definitely in charge. He started to grind his hips into hers making her throw her head back and bite her lip.

As he was about to lick the fresh blood on her lips a sound halted all movement.

"Ushishishi, what is this? That's my peasant and mine alone"

"Oh shit"


	3. Cheater, Cheater!: Squalo

Rarw! Be afraid of the mighty me!...yeah I don't know what my grampa slipped me this morning but I guess it's not good -_-; anyways I present to you the great and totally awesome, take-your-frustration-out-on Shark!

*The Crowd Goes Wild* Wooooooo!

Anywho I hope you like...do M stories not get put in the normal listings or do you just have to weave out the M's from the rest to find them...I hope people read this! What if no one sees this and it's forever forgotten?!\

*Gets Pat On The Back By Tsuna* I guess I'll just have to let people know I have this story in my other story...

Enjoy!

* * *

You sat on the sofa tapping your foot lightly. The lights were all turned off except for the lamp in the corner by the large window. They were late. You never thought you would be so worried over six grown men so much. Plus it was kind of lonely without them, being in a huge ass castle with only underlings scurrying around unnoticed but there.

When the ninth asked you to go and watch over the dysfunctional assassins group you were anxious at first. Who wouldn't be when they had to spend 24/7 with the spoiled, alcoholic and his band of weirdoes? But, you have to admit that after a year and a half the thought of leaving the Varia made you break out into tears (especially when Xanxus would allude to it harshly).

A flash of light left you pulling your legs towards your chest, wrapping your arms around them and trying to hide everything but your brown eyes. The dark seemed to intensify with the lightning exiting the sky. The sound of rain pelting the curtain covered glass just increased the foreboding fear inside you. The feeling of being watched slowly started to pick at you causing you to start chewing you lip. The shadows appeared to be inching closer to you but it could be your imagination. A slowly, creeping bloody, grey hand reached out and touch your knee rubbing it up and down your calf.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched throughout the whole castle. You literally leaped over the back of the sofa and ran into a brick wall. Well, it felt like a brick wall, but it had arms that grabbed you and turned you around to face the direction where you came from.

"Ushishi, the froggie did well," Oh. It was them.

"Bel-sempaaaiii, why did you want me to do that to [Name]-chan?"

*swish* "Owwwww, Bel-sempaai, don't throw your knives at me," Fran took the three knives from the back of his frog hat and bent them only causing Bel to twitch in annoyance. You stood there dumbfounded watching the men that you missed just sheer moments ago scare the crap out of you. _I don't understand how…I could miss them._ You took your flat off your foot and whipped it at Bel. He was always the main offender and just like usual he dodged with just a slight turn of his head. You growled but soon thought better. _If I just ignore them and leave the room then I will be saved of any useless squabbling. Logic to the rescue._

So, with your plan in full action you snuck out of the room leaving the prince and frog to bicker and Levi to announce his love for Xanxus alone. With a sigh of relief you gently pulled the door closed and made your way to your bedroom. While on your merry journey you happened to pass The Office of No Return aka Xanxus' office. You stopped and pressed your ear to the wooden door when you heard yelling. You listened into the lovers fight snickering at the thought of the two together. _The question of the century is though: Would Squalo or Xanxus be on top. Surely Xanxus would fight for dominance, I mean Squalo is already his bitch but you never know…_In mid thought the door swung open and out a alcohol and glass stained, silver haired shark advanced. You side stepped and followed him while he made his way down to the kitchen. You knew he was definitely getting his man a new glass with ice and liquor. With a whistle you pranced after him planning on just bugging the hell out of the already tense man.

As you entered the kitchen he was just getting the glass from the cupboard. You put on a sly smirk at the thought of ruffling his leathery skin.

"Oh, Squalo sweetheart~" You sung to him, sauntering over. He looked over to you.

"Voi, what do you want women?"

"Baby I think you've been working too hard lately. You need to relax," you tugged on his uniform jacket and pushed him down into chair. After plucking the glass from his grasp you put your full attention on him.

"Here, how bout I help you relax with a little [Name] magic, huh?"

"VOI! What are you doing? I have to get that bastard his drink!"

You gave hard squeeze of his shoulder muscles when you purred to him in his ear, "He can wait a little while can't he?"

He groaned deeply, arching his back into your massaging hands. You smirked at the response. You kneaded your palms into his back working your way down. You prodded, pushed and worked the knots and tense muscles into relaxation. You took one hand and lightly began to make your way to his pants. You pulled back the waistline and found what you were looking for. You ran your hand up and down continuing on with the massage of both the top and bottom parts of his body. A load crash was heard from upstairs and the magic was broke. A frown marred your face. Blue and brown hair fell into your eyes as you watched him jump up and make his way back to the boss.

A slightly evil giggle escaped into the air as you thought of the way you had him: panting, sweaty and in pure ecstasy. You left the kitchen, black vibes floating out of you making the underlings quiver in fear at your presence.

As you finally made your way into your room you stripped thinking of how this was the last time

for a while that you were going to be doing that yourself, with the smirk now evolved into a calculating grin.

The next day came way to slow for you. Breakfast and lunch passed with only the usual tantrums, knives flying, manly giggles, voi's and "I love you Boss" 's. Patience was wearing thin as the sun was still high in the sky not hidden behind the horizon like you wanted.

When you finally got what you wished for you tracked down Squalo ready to make your move. You found him in his bedroom getting settled into his bed. You made sure you had on your lace blouse and tight, black jeans before you started. With the check over you mustered up some confidence and entered the room.

Squalo looked over just finishing lying down. He raised and asked the silent question "Why are you here?" You took a deep breath thinking about the risks you were taking. But to hell with them you were a natural born risk-taker and you figured it was the love. After all they always say that love makes you do crazy things.

You strolled up to the bed, with the man in the spotlight sitting up and never taking his eyes off you. You sat down on the edge right next to his form. You looked into his eyes and leaned forward. With your breasts brushing up against him you took his left earlobe and nibbled on it. You could feel the heat that his body was emitting.

He pushed you away, "VOI! What the hell?"

Changing your position to straddling Squalo you hummed and suggestively ground your hips into his, raising a questioning shaped eyebrow. His hardened member poked you in the thighs. He groaned with more gusto as he did in the kitchen. It couldn't have been going better and under the sexy façade you were squealing in delight.

With another rock you quickly began to feel the outcome on your own body. Your panties were surely not dry anymore and the thought of what was coming made you want to speed up the process.

"Do you really?"

"Why don't you take off those pants and find out"

In the blink of an eye you were pulled in a passionate kiss. It was hot, steamy and what you were looking for in the past few months after falling for the man. He pushed you down onto the satin sheets already pulling the blouse off your shoulders. He butterfly kissed down your neck and once he made it to your chest he began to kiss your nipples through your bra. After some teasing he snapped it off breaking the straps and leaving red marks on your skin from resistance. He then full on attacked your breast making them become erect with the warm liquid spread on them. His hands reached up and where his mouth couldn't please his hands sure did.

You arched into his body yearning for his to just take you.

"Squalo, please" He chuckled at your impatience but decided to tease you some more just to see you squirm.

What he did with your bra he made due to your jeans. He brought his mouth to yours and one of his hands trailing down to your pelvis. With a swift movement he slid your underwear off and inserted two fingers into you. Your head flew back and you moaned. You ground your hips into his hand wanting more. With a rush of want you pushed him off pulling his top off and pants down. He kicked them off and got on top of you.

You wrapped your legs around his hips brushing his throbbing member. With a feverish nod and a blazing blush he entered you thrusting slowly. From that point on it was just a haze of pure ecstasy. The night continued on with fast paced thrusts, moans, nails digging into backs and many orgasms.

When you woke in the morning you smiled softly at man lying next to you. You ran your fingers through his long, silky hair accidentally waking him up. You leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back with forced. You pulled back after a second a thoughtful frown on your face.

"Voi, what's wrong?" It suddenly hit you.

"Oh my God! I'm a home wrecker!" You sat up quickly wide eyes staring unbelieving at the wall. Squalo sat up also peering at you with curiosity.

"What do you mean home wreaker?"

"I'm the other person. You just cheated on Xanxus with me! How can we face him now?"

Any thought of a fifth go that morning left him with the thought of a sexual encounter with that man.

* * *

R&M please! otherwise I won't know if you like it or not...I have a bruised esteem that needs to be feed


	4. A Very Short List: Belphegor

Like I said sick + tired x not in school = putting out more chapters

I feel like I put Bel in bad light with this one...oh well I still love the blonde

Review or I won't update any of my stories! (I probably still will but maybe the threat will get you going -_-' fail)

* * *

There are three reasons why you have a love-hate relationship with Belphegor. This list was made because he is a horrible, twisted man that likes to take advantage of the way you are and you can't take it anymore. Now, to start the bitching.

1. Apparently at age 15 one cannot sleep with a doll anymore. You didn't remember getting the memo.

"Trash get here now!" The screamed demand echoed through the castle leaving the underlings quivering in fear. You opened your eyes and blinked a few times. Painted sunrays highlighted the mauve duvet making the crocheting sparkle; books were strung across the oak floor; painting and other art supplies were left on a crowded desk and the TV flickered with the start menu of a video game. A loud smash brought you out of your sleep induced stupor. You brought your arms up stretching with a loud yawn leaving your retainer filled mouth. You peered over to the alarm clock scratching your slate covered head. 2:11 pm. Shit.

You sprung out of bed suddenly realizing what Xanxus was yelling for. You were later for the meeting. Without changing you ran out of the bedroom sprinting down the halls to the boss' office. Though in your rushed confusion you forgot about the small, ragged item held in your grip. You whipped open the door leaving it to bounce off of the wall and hit you in revenge. Not only did you have to deal with a vengeful door but you had to deal with a PMSing, glass throwing man. You usually were good a avoiding the glasses Xanxus like to throw but today wasn't your day. You slinked into the room looking more tired than you did the night before. It wasn't until you heard some badly hidden laughter that you felt the soft fabric in your hand.

There was Marigold, your ragdoll. You've had her since you were ten. The blonde locks that were made from shredded sheets, the heart button lips, the green button eyes, and the blue dress with the white apron. She was your security blanket. You couldn't sleep without her.

"VOIII! A doll? Ahahaha"

"You are shaming the Varia with that piece of crap Yuki! Do not embarrass the boss like that!"

You were shocked, in all five years of having Marigold no living being knew of her existent.

Bel came over and leaned down to your short level. Slate bangs hid your eyes. It wasn't until he snatched her from your hands that you looked up at any one of them.

"The prince thinks that at 15 having a dolly is very childish, ushishishishi"

The rest of the Varia burst out into laughter. Your once feared reputation was down the drain.

2. Quick like a hummingbird, sting like a bee. That was the phrase that you were known for, until a certain blonde came along.

Having taken seven years of ballet you were freakishly graceful. Not once did you fumble or fall on a mission. You nearly floated on air when you walked and if you didn't live with trained assassins you know they would never hear you walk into the room.

The only think that could catch you off guard was Bel. He was just as sneaky as you were. You can't even count all the times he's snuck into your bedroom and scared you away. He was silent like graveyard and it freaked the crap out of you. You have to be very cautious when walking around the castle, never knowing if he was around the corner or hiding in the shadows ready to pounce on you.

Due to this you became very antsy and paranoid. You'd never leave your bedroom after a certain time and always stayed by Lussuria's side whenever he was around. The once prideful grace you owned suddenly disappeared and it frustrated you.

You found that you would constantly have to put on some classical music and just sway with the vibrations in the air. The sounds would sooth you and pull you into a fantasy land where you ruled. You weren't a princess but a respected warrior who caught the eye of a handsome prince though you were enemies. When your army and his would battle against each other he would always be your opponent. You would exchange attacks and conversation, the closest thing he could get to a date. His blonde hair swayed in the wind as he caught you before you fell to the muddy ground. His perfect lips came closer to your. They opened and out came the sweetest words you could hear,

"Ushishi"

Wait where the sweetest words? You opened your blue eyes, pulled out of your dream-like trance. There sitting on the library sofa was the thorn in your side: Bel. His partial covered face held a huge grin. You paused yourself mid-spin and stopped dancing completely.

"Princess Yuki can dance beautifully or so the prince thinks," he stated while leaning back and observing you. You took one step forward but then had to wave your arms around franticly to try to catch yourself from falling all due to him shocking you when he licked his lips. You failed and fell in the most awkward position legs spread and body contorted.

" Ushishi the prince says that the princess needs not to be so clumsy"

Damn him and his affects on you. You didn't understand why you suddenly became so clumsy in his presence.

3. There has never been a man to make you full on blush. You could be stone cold when faced with unpleasant advances to you but sometimes it was just too much.

Perverts were always coming on to you because of your quick growth in some areas. You accepted the fact that this would happen whenever you left the castle and chose to ignore the hormone raging men. There was a limit though. Like when that old grandfather full on squeezed your ass, yeah you cracked a little but otherwise you were fine if it was verbal.

You remember you first crush. He was a cute brunette with bright hazel eyes. He sat five seats diagonally away from you in grade five. When he told you that he thought you were cute and that he really liked you while ruffling his messy hair and looking at the ground you never blushed. You smiled and were ecstatic but no blush. This continued on into high school, boys confessing their love to you and saying that you were beautiful.

You sighed as you continued to clean the study. Xanxus had to have a tantrum in this particular room when he was told that they were out of beef. Only now after Squalo and he were out on a mission were you able to tidy it up and replace the broken furniture. Being the only naïve little girl in the group had its drawbacks.

You were currently bent over picking up the larger pieces of glass putting them in a garbage bag. A body suddenly pressed against you causing you to panic and accidentally slice your palm open. You hissed in pain until a large hand reached out from behind you and took your hand in theirs.

"Ushi, looks like I get to taste Yuki's blood," you froze at the voice. Bel's other arm wrapped around your waist while he brought your wounded palm to his lips. He slowly began to lick the blood causing a strange sensation to fill your body. While occupied with the peculiar feeling he aroused in you, you didn't notice that his opposite hand began to roam your body. It wasn't until he left the now bloodless hand alone and moved both hands to your chest that you realized what was happening. With a soft squeeze off your breast you gasped in pleasure. He started to then grind hid hips into your lower back. You could feel the pressure in his pants. His lips met with your neck began to leave little pecks and wet nips here and there.

He whipped you around to face him and look at your visage. A deep red blush had made its way onto your usually pale face. With a last laugh he left you, taunting you with a long finger to follow him.

Thus ends the current list. But with the way Bel is it grows day by day, testing all your limits. Sometimes you don't mind but you are Yuki Satoru, stubborn and a professional assassin. He can never break you…well you hope not.


	5. It Only Get's Worse With Time: Belphegor

I hope you like this. It's not just love from Bel but love from the whole Varia!...no no not an orgy you dirty minded people. This one is definitely T.

Let me know what you think!

Enjoy

* * *

"It's not about being who everyone else wants you to be. It's about being yourself and finding someone who loves every bit of it."

"And then he said that he only had eyes for me!" both Lussuria and you squealed. You were both currently in the living room, on the sofa covered in fluffy blankets gossiping about the date you just came back from not even two hours ago.

"You don't believe him do you [Name]?" you swivelled around to face the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean Fran? Why wouldn't I believe him?"

"Well, he does have a point…" Lussuria looked down and swirled his hot chocolate. His sunglasses hiding any eye contact from you.

"I guess but I trust him. At first I did think that he was just using me but after a little while I realized that he really was kind and gentle and cared for me very much. I know that he would never hurt me," if this conversation was going to go on for any longer you would begin to doubt yourself.

"Didn't you say that he said that after you caught him staring at some chick?"

"Yeah but in his defence she was really beautiful," then you mumbled into you sweater, "more beautiful than me that's for sure"

"That's not true! You're very beautiful. It's not always about looks you know. You're also smart, funny, cunning and plus you would have to be extraordinarily talented to make it into the Varia!"

Though Lussuria spoke the truth, you couldn't help but wish to be like that woman that stole your boyfriend's eyes. She was petite with an amazing body. She also dressed in the latest trends even if it looked like she was wearing nothing at all. She wore makeup that made her look like she just got off the catwalk too. You pinched the old sweater that you were wearing and frowned. It wasn't just the sweater. It was probably the sweatpants that you had on from high school and the dirty converse…and maybe the fact that you never wore makeup. You had to admit to yourself that you were nothing like her. Usually you would start freaking out about not conforming to the way society displays women and how girls are getting more slutty with each generation but your current boyfriend made you stop and wonder. You twirled your hair around your index finger but then stopped. Short hair. That was another thing that was different between you and most of the female population. While you had hair that just reached your shoulders, most women were running around having their long blowing behind them in the wind. You sighed in depression. Maybe you weren't trying hard enough.

"Tch, the Prince is leaving. Come Froggie, I'm tired of all this romantic crap" Bel put down the book he was reading and got off the matching chaise lounge. Walking to the door he stopped as he was at the doorway. Turning around he looked at Fran who was still seated on the floor. Pulling out some of his trademark knives, he flung them at the teal hair boy who, like usual, just complained in a monotone voice. After some arguing the merry duo left the room thus sending it into a eerie silence. You had never seen the Prince so testy before. Pulling you into an embrace, Lussuria promised to take you shopping in the morning; a girls day out…yeah.

A week had pasted and you entered the dining room fixing the skirt you had donned. Forks clattered against plates as the males in the room took in your appearance. They had never seen so much skin before.

"How do I look? Do you think he'll like it?"

"Trash go change," Xanxus took a swig of his scotch. He knew that it was going to be a long, long night.

"VOI! You're not leaving the house like that! What do you think you're wearing?" Squalo jumped up, slamming his hands onto the table making the china fly into the air and back onto the table.

"[Name]~ you look like a prostitute" Fran leaned back in his chair and pulled a leg up and wrapping an arm around it.

"Ushishi why are you dressed like that? The Prince demands to know," Bel put his two cents in with a pulsating vein and a cruel grin.

"Now, now. I'm sure that's not what she was going for. Right [Name]? Maybe you should consider wearing something…not so revelling? I'm help you if you want," Lussuria looked on with a worried expression.

The only one who didn't make a comment was Levi who was nursing a bleeding nose.

"Well, um, WHAT DO YOU GUYS KNOW HUH!" turning around you slammed the door which shook from the impact. The frame splintered from the force and you could hear the commotion that began on the other side. Briskly walking to the garage you grabbed the keys to the mustang and hopped in. _It doesn't matter what they think. They're not the ones I'm dating, they're not the ones I'm trying to impress. _You paused your thoughts for a moment. You weren't trying to impress anyone. No, no, who said you couldn't dress up a little? Arriving at the restaurant you stepped out and subconsciously pulled your skirt down a bit. Hopefully it would be a good night.

After dinner your boyfriend decided he wanted to go for a walk with you. Not wanting to displease him you just let him win and knew that you could sleep in tomorrow even if you were exhausted. As he led you away from the hustle and bustle of the city you began to question him on where you were going. His response was a breathtaking smile and "[Name] don't you trust me?" and all you could do was ignore everything around you and smile back nodding. When he sat you down on a bench in the park you sighed in relief chastising yourself for worrying so much. He leaned over and caught your lips in a kiss.

"You look…delicious tonight [Name]. Let me have some fun hum?" Still being shocked (he never displayed his affection like that let alone even touch you much) you didn't answer. Being the typically guy, he took that as a yes.

Pushing you down so you were laying on the bench he began to kiss you more roughly. His hands roamed around your body squeezing in intimate areas. You were awakened from your stupor when his hand reached under your skirt brushing your hips. Pushing him off you rolled onto the dirty ground and then onto your shaking feet.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Well, I um, don't think I'm ready for you know that"

"You cant do that! You come dressed like that," he waved a hand at your body, "and expect nothing to happen, what the fuck are you on!"

"Well I'm sorry, all I wanted was for you to look and me and think I was beautiful! If you thought you were going to get some then you have another thing coming buddy!" you picked up your purse, turned away from him and began walking away, pulling down your shirt so your bra didn't show.

"I don't think so!" he roared leaping at you and taking a hold of your arm. Turning you whipped him with your purse only for him to duck and hit you across the side of your head. Still seeing stars you could feel the clothe being ripped from your body. _Oh God I'm going to be raped! _With tears running down your face you tried to fight back but all the training from Squalo and the others went to waste since you couldn't see straight. Just as he was about to pull your panties down you heard a scream and felt cool air hit you as he was pulled away. Hitting the ground since you were no longer being held up you looked up and what you saw made more tears run down your red cheeks.

Your now ex was having the shit beat out of him by an angry Varia. There were knives sticking out of his back and slashed covered his arms and legs. Levi, Fran, Lussuria and Squalo were tag teaming against him and Xanxus was leaning against a tree glaring at him, scars in full view. The only one missing was Bel.

You jumped at someone touching your back. Turning you beheld a golden haired man holding a pair of your sweatpants to you. For once Bel wasn't grinning.

"Here the Princess should put these on so she doesn't get cold," he handed the pants to you and helped you too your feet. He held your shoulders as you clumsily stepped into the legs. Not caring you just pulled them up over your skirt. Lifting you into his arms he walked over to the rest of the group whom by now were all standing over a unconscious body. No one said a word but only looked at you. Nodding your head you smiled at them. They turned began walking out of the park to head home.

As no one was watching, Bel kissed your forehead and said, "You're only allowed to were pants from now on. None of this non-[Name] anymore"

You laugh at the comment and dug your nose into his shirt. Taking a deep breath you whispered in confirmation.

You knew that no matter what you did, though they didn't show it these six men would do anything for you. Even help you be who you truly were and love you for it.


	6. Unfinished Business: Squalo

Rawr rawr! It's so freaking hot here! I mean yeah so maybe it's one of the only times during the year it hasn't rained here but I'm tired and sweaty and I just want to curl up in a ball and continue watching Egypt Unwrapped. Why is there sweat in places I didn't know I had? Why!?

*Glares are sent from across the room*

Screw you Hibari I'm in a bad mood so you can take your herbivore shit and shove it! Go sleep in another room!

...

Ow, um I hope you like it otherwise Squalo won't be happy and might come after you.

Warning: Some hanky panky.

* * *

"…and that is how you broke your arm?"

"Yes, for the last time that is how it happened!"

The doctor sighed as he wrote down a prescription for painkillers. Young people now-a-days, always thinking they're invincible. Passing you the sheet of paper he dismissed you from the room. After spending the night at in the hospital waiting room, getting an x-ray of your arm and now finally twelve hours later getting the much needed medicine ,you really wondered if the little adventure you had earlier with the Prince and Frog was worth it. But who were you kidding it totally was.

You entered the Varia base hoping that the mansion would be clean and that there were no chores for you to do what so ever. Boy were you disappointed. Blood splattered the walls and dripped to the white carpet…really a white carpet in a house filled with assassins really? You let out a moan at the sight. Lussuria chuckled behind you saying that you should go to bed and not worry about it.

You trudged upstairs with your arm in a cast counting down the steps until you hit your soft, feathery bed. Pushing your shoes off and trying to unhook your bra one handed (if you, a girl couldn't do it, then how the hell did guys?) and collapsed under the covers. Being only five foot two you barely made a bump in the covers. Bel would annoy you about that calling you a shorty or hobbit. I wasn't your fault that you were so small for a twenty-five year-old. Falling asleep cursing the blonde you became dead to the world around you.

"Elle, wake up the Prince demands, Ushishishi" even in your dreams you couldn't get rid of him.

"Voi! Women get up, that bastard of a boss is calling a meeting!" there was even the smexiest out of all the members…hmm what a strange dream. When your face met the hardwood any thought of it being a dream vanished.

"Five minutes is that too much to ask for?"

"Ushishishi, yes" Squalo pulled you up by your good arm frowning at the neon green cast on the other.

"Serves you right for being a stupid shit"

"Shut up! It was totally worth it!"

Upon entering the room you ducked as a glass flew towards you. It shattered upon impact against Squalo's forehead.

"What do you think you're doing? This is not Varia quality! You're shaming the boss you stupid, useless woman!"

"I'm so glad you think highly of me Levi, your praise is much appreciated"

"Grr, why I should show you what true Varia is!"

"Shut up scum! You're all trash for being late and you," this is the moment when he pointed a finger at you, "are trash"

"Well aren't we all in chipper moods today. Why don't we take this meeting and spend it dissing me?"

"Tch, you're not that important"

So the meeting continued as one filled with glass throwing, kiss-assing, knife throwing and illusion filled two and a half hours. The meeting was over when Xanxus started getting irritated. It was dinner time. Always a clear sign that food is in the future when Xanxus gets more violent.

Lussuria left the room in a flourish announcing that dinner will be in three hours. Of course his godliness got a snack but everyone else had to suffer until then. You pranced out of the room heading back for some much need sleep. It began to worry you when you began nodding off in the meeting.

"Voi! Elle what are you doing?"

You stopped when Squalo pulled up parallel next to you and cocked your head to the side, "My room?"

"Well get going!"

"Um, okay…where are you going to?"

"With you of course, now move!" You scurried down the hall and around a few corners. You left the door open because you were in such a rush. You frowned at the thought of your precious heat leaving your abode. The door closed behind you and you heard a distinctive click. Turning sharply you regarded the two-legged shark with a cautious look.

"So tell me Squalo, why are you in my room?"

"We have unfinished business" his silver-blue eyes held a predatory look in them. Raising a blonde eyebrow you wondered what the hell he was talking about.

"What business?"

"Voi, don't play dumb woman. After all you started it!" Then it hit you lack a cement block.

Heated moans sifted through the steaming air. It was a large room yet the heat from two bodies had made the mirrors fog. Articles of clothing were neglected, strewn every which way. Some even covered the picture of your parents.

His hips rocked into yours causing pleasing sensations to flow in your lower body. Squalo was apparently able to multitask taking care of your bottom half and upper at the same time. He ran his hot tongue over your sensitive chest and pounded his member into your warmth causing you to not be able to think straight. Your nails dug into his body as he shifted his pelvis slightly to the left. With the new position and a few thrusts later he hit something that had you arching up into him. Grabbing his long hair and pulling when your walls tightened around him. Just as he was about to trust again there was a knock on the door.

"Elle-sempai~ we have to go now. The Fake Prince is getting restless"

"Ushishishi, what was that Froggie?"

"Ow Bel-sempai~"

You and Squalo didn't get a chance to finish.

Blushing like a Christmas light you turned away and pondered the warmth that was building up inside you, "Oh that"

"Voi, why are you still standing there? Strip already before I cut your clothes to pieces!"

"Um, I have a broken arm…"

"That's not going to stop me"

Walking into the dining room you sat down. Your hips were sore from the activity only minutes before. Lussuria looked over with confusion. Did you not have a broken arm, not leg?

"Elle honey, did you hurt yourself again? You're limping"

Squalo stalked into the room. The only reason you both were here was because someone would be sent to get look for you.

"She tripped and fell while walking here. Clumsy women" You glared over at him. That's not what he was saying before…

"I can believe that, Elle is a tad clumsy but what happened to you Squalo. Your hair is atrocious!"

When Xanxus glared at both of you, it made you think that he knew what "business" the two of you had to discuss.


	7. With Age Comes Wisdom,Sure: Adult Reborn

_So I won't lie. This one is kindda mature...It's deffs a smut but I don't know if it classifys as a lemon...oh well read if you like don't if you don't like! It's pretty long...over 2000 but I know no one will complain...hopefully_

_*Yawn* I'm so tired. I think I'll go take a nap. Hibari!_

_Hibari: What Herbivore?_

_Take a nap with me?_

_..._

* * *

"You disgust me," you glared at the infant after he finished ordering your younger brother. He was always getting Tsuna into trouble, injured or in a stupid fray. Sure he was the next generation boss of the leading mafia family but did Tsuna really have to go through all that barbaric training? It was so unethical, unmoral, and just, just not right!

"You wouldn't understand, [Name]. This is what I have to do. Tsuna is weak and no good and I have to train him to become the best Mafia boss," Leon scurried to his hand and turned into a pistol, "And if you don't like it then that can easily be fixed"

With a huff you walked back home, hoping that the big guy above would get rid of the damned arcobaleno.

"AH! Reborn!" You jumped out of bed shaking the tarantulas away from you. Without putting any pants on you raced down the stairs and into the kitchen with only your dad's old shirt on. You attached yourself to Nana and began crying into her shoulder.

"What's wrong [Name]?"

"You know very well what's wrong you bastard! You put giant ass spiders in my bed!"

Reborn smirked into his coffee.

"You are a wimp. Training is in order, since you are part of the family too" With your feathers ruffled you leaped at the baby with a mad cry. Before you could even touch him he had you pinned to the ground. Just then Tsuna walked in, bit marks covering his body making his whole body swelled up. Lambo then decided that it was the optimum time to laugh at both of your situations. In response to that you beat him over the head.

To say you harboured hatred for Reborn was the most innocent thing you could say about said man. You didn't understand why you hated him so and really couldn't understand why Bianchi was so in love with him but his mere presence sent you over the edge.

He loved to see you frazzled. You could tell, and you also had a suspicion that he liked to have you frazzled when you are either naked or partially naked but you had yet to actually catch him peeping.

Ten years have passed and thus leading to you being the mother hen of the Vongola. You had no qualms about stating your mind and even had the guts to boss around the Varia and its leader. You were an unstoppable force that's main purpose was to care for the members and see that they took care of themselves. You also made one hell of an assassin though. Your kind and motherly persona could be shed to reveal the real, more cynical and dangerous Mafia woman you were. Though you held a prestigious position the sky arcobaleno still brought it upon himself to taunt you.

It wasn't until recently that he began to change. Instead of spending time bugging you or Tsuna he would only be found with Giannini and Spanner. When you inquired why, Spanner told you that they was working on making something that would reverse the arcobaleno from being babies back to their adults selves yet still have the pacifiers.

You thought that it would be impossible but you still had some hope that he could achieve it because adult Colonnello equals best view ever. You began mentioning that statement whenever you had the chance to see Reborn. It brought tears of happiness to your eyes just knowing that it pissed him off. To make matters worse, whenever Colonnello would come to visit you picked him up and squeezed him to your chest. Sure you knew the little blonde enjoyed the close up of your breasts but the fedora shadow over Reborn's eyes was worth it. You also complemented Colonnello saying that he truly is the best between the two adversaries.

One time after Colonnello left, "I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work," you smiled a Cheshire grin and replied, "Oh! I have no idea what you mean Reborn. Are you sure you're not just jealous that Colonnello gets my attention more?"

He placed his coffee on the table, hopped down and left the room, all without a word. You blinked a few times and when the cup shattered you jumped in surprise. _Maybe I'm taking this a little far? He is after all, a professional hitman... _

It wasn't long until the age-fixing, time warp device thingy was completed. With the announcement out the guardians and other Vongola family present in Japan came to see it. The first to volunteer (to your sheer happiness) was Colonnello. He entered the pod. It was shinning silver that lay horizontal to the ground. Bolts, knots and various wires were found on the area. The lid closed and black flames surrounded the vessel. A bright light (made you think of Star Trek) was emitted from the seal of the two pieces of metal. Fifteen minutes later the flames died down. The lid was lifted up and smoke crawled out of the bed. A blonde mop of hair could be seen. Then a striking blue eyes followed by a camo covered body. Butterflies erupted in your stomach and a smile grew on your face. Colonnello ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Looks like it was a success," Everyone, except a few choice people, gaped. Both mechanics smiled, clearly proud of their work. Colonnello climbed out and stood there looking at his now adult body. He looked up and smiled at you, and then he walked over.

"What do you think kora?"

"Hmmm, I love it! Now we can go out and not have people tell me that I have such a cute son," you laughed but then blushed thinking about how handsome he now looked.

"Can I go now?" All eyes turned to reborn.

"I think you should stay like that Reborn. I like you better this way, kora"

Spanner and Giannini checked the meters on the machine, "It should be fine for a couple more goes. We can always continue tomorrow," but by the time he was half way through the sentence Reborn was already pulling the lid down on himself.

With a press of a button the flames and lights started again. During this time Colonnello took the liberty to make conversation with you via whispering in your ear. The procedure ended and you unconsciously leaned forward, you'd always wanted to see the Sun arcobaleno as he should be...but you'd never tell him that.

Of course the first thing you would see would be the fedora. Following was a being words couldn't even describe so you let your open mouth and drool do it for you. Yes, no words could give glory to the sexy man in front of you. Turning around you began to leave the room.

"[Name] where are you going?" Tsuna asked in his now manly voice.

"The bathroom," you quickly plugged your nose preventing any blood from dripping. If you looked behind you, you would see a smirking Reborn watching you like a hawk.

A few days have passed and you do anything to avoid Reborn. It seems like he does anything to bump into you though. After getting over the shock of a towering man you began to taunt and tease him again. This included going out with Colonnello and spending time with the cutie Skull (so adorable :3).

After one night's dinner you started to change and get ready for a much needed bath. The day was stressful. Ryohei came back with scratches all over his body and Gokudera wasn't in good shape either. Between the extremes and woman's bouncing off the walls you were ready to take the strongest relaxant the base had.

You stripped down and looked at your body in the mirror. Grabbing your stomach you pulled. You weren't tubby but you weren't anorexic either. You had some meat but you had big boobs and a fantastic waist too. If you lived in the time of Michelangelo you would have been worshipped for your amazing child baring hips. Sure you could probably lose some weight but you thought you were perfect as it is...If only you could find a man that thought so too.

Turning on the shower you tested the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. Stepping in you brought your hands to your chest to avoid the tender area from being scalded. You turned your fair back to the water and relished the feeling of relaxing muscles. You dampened your medium length, dark hair while reaching for the lavender body wash. The sound of the door closing startled you. Peeping around the curtain you looked at the door. It was closed and locked just as you left it. _Maybe it was from next door...hopefully._ You swept your eyes around the rest of the spacious room and then went back to the flowered tiles. The scent of the lavender filled your nostrils as the bubbles began to foam over your skin. With both hands rubbing your shoulders a sudden sensation of a hand caressing your back ran through your nerves to your brain. Looking at your two hands placed on your shoulders you whipped around to catch a smirking man in your shower. You stepped back a few times and hit the wall. A veil of water was the only thing separating you and the pain in the ass Reborn. You could help but let your eyes travel downward. You raised your eyebrows at the long, erect member. You brought your eyes right back up when you heard a deep chuckle. Finally snapping out of your trance you crossed your legs and covered your breasts.

"Now it's only fair if you get to see me that I get to see you [Name]," he slid forward in all his naked glory.

"Um, what are you doing?!" You turned, pushed the curtain back and put a foot on the towel covered floor. Reborn reached a large hand over and grabbed your shoulder pulling you back in. Pushing you against the wall you started up into his dark eyes seeing the passion blazing out at you. You knew it wasn't right but you could help but feel hot all over, especially in between your legs.

"Stop. Why would I sleep with you? I can't stand you, you dirty rotten bastard!" you finished in a screech trying to push him away but not succeeding. He only continued to smirk.

"All you did was torture me when I was a teen and then now that I'm an adult you still pick on me. I hat-mmhhh" you were cut off by a pair of lips. His hands took the opportunity to massage you shoulders causing you too arch into him. His member brushed against your upper thighs sending pleasure coursing through your body. You wrapped your arms around him remembering that you never really hated him.

His hands began to massage lower and lower until they began to rub your behind. You moaned into his mouth before pulling back for air.

"I-I, um, I, um, Reborn"

"Shh, I know. Amore mio, lascia che ti prende come la mia. Vi ho voluto tanto male," the Italian

made you collapse into him.

"S-sure. Reborn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," he chuckled again.

"Sei così bella," his hands came forward and reached in between your legs. You gasped when two fingers entered you. Reborn took the liberty to search your mouth with his tongue. Grabbing his hair you wrapped your legs around his hips grinding into his pumping fingers. Unhooking his mouth from yours, he travelled down to your breasts and began sucking and nipping your already pink, erected nipples all the while still rubbing your pulsating warmth. You moaned louder with the new ecstasy. Minutes passed and when he put in his third finger the tightening in your stomach was released. Panting you began to beg, "Reborn, plea-ah-please!"

"I don't know should I?" He rocked his hips into your wet opening. Growling you reached down and grabbed his member, running your hand up and down his shaft squeezing every so often. It was his turn to growl. When you could feel him harden even more you stopped. He looked at you with a pout. That alone sent you over the edge and more juices flowing out of you. You finally grabbed your hips and whispered in your ear, "Ready? It's probably going to hurt,"

"It's worth it, my love," you kissed him on the lips and nodded your head. He brought his head to your opening. Slowing he entered you, you both moaned at the sensations it brought to you. Waiting a few minutes you contorted to his size. He began to pump slowing, taunting you.

"Stop *gasp* teasing,"

"Pay backs a bitch, hmm [Name]?" you could only rest your head in the crook of his neck. Time seemed to go by slowly until he began to pick up his pace.

The next morning you sat at the table with the whole crew. Kyoko and Haru came to visit and even Kyoya showed up for your cooking (for once it wasn't Bianchi...thank the Lord). Reborn had a smug look glued to his face. You glared over at him not being a morning person and extremely tired from the night's activities.

"What's got you looking so happy Reborn?" Tsuna inquired. You cautiously looked at the hitman slowly shaking your head at him.

"It's his ego Tsuna. He probably looked in the mirror this morning and thought that he was God's gift to all women," all eyes looked between the two of you. Your scathing remark lifted some eyebrows.

"You certainly thought I was God's gift to you last night [Name]," he smirked into his coffee as you went as red as Irie's hair.

"Wha-wha-what!" Tsuna went as red since you were his older sister. Actually there wasn't a pale face in the room, except for the skylark.

"Humph! Never again!"

"We'll see what you say tonight Amore mio"


	8. Oh Irony!: Gokudera

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I have my AP English Language and Composition Exam tomorrow and I'm worried! Well, I think filling out all the registration forms today was more stressful than the exam will be but still...

All those damn long vocabulary terms and three essays that I have to write...I wish I could make Hayato do it for me. The damned genius :(

*Can feel the cockiness flowing through the air* Don't let it get to your head! Stupid octopus...

Anyways I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The guys laughed at your sarcastic comment in between the teacher's thoughts. It was all in good fun until Tsuna decided to high five you. As soon as your hands smacked together the green eyed monster that lived in him swam to the surface.

"Oi women! Don't touch the Tenth!"

"Hayato, he offered and who am I to deny the next Vongola boss?"

Hayato's face swelled up he exploded in a frenzy of swear words causing you to smirk.

"Really Hayato. Is that any way to act in front of such a prestigious person? Manner sweetheart, manners"

"Um, [Name], I don't think you should egg him on…" Tsuna was the Switzerland of your France and Germany with Hayato. Takeshi just laughed and wrapped an arm around Tsuna's swiveling neck.

"Aren't they funny? Say Tsuna, you want to study after?"

"Takeshi! Try to restrain yourself! Hayato will be jealous if you hog his precious Tenth all to yourself"

It always brought you pleaser to see him so…so frazzled. A sadistic smirk formed on your full lips as Hayato jumped out of his chair and pointed a long finger at you.

"Do you want to start something stupid woman!?"

"Oh God, would I ever!" You put a hand on your chest and leaned back surveying him. His face turned crimson (and it sure as hell wasn't from anger).

"Gokudera! [Name]! If you like speaking out loud so much them please kindly read the next passage on page 63 for us," sensei called to you two. You stifled a chuckle when he shot you a glare as he put on his glasses.

"As they read, write down these notes and follow along in the book," _what does he think we can do? Multitask? Pfft please! _You thought as you squinted at the board then pushed up your own pair of glasses when you couldn't see.

His voice rang out into the classroom closely followed by the sound of chalk on the board. You read along waiting for your turn.

Hayato  
I love thee not, therefore pursue me not.  
Where is Lysander and fair Hermia?  
The one I'll slay, the other slayeth me.  
Thou told'st me they were stolen unto this wood;  
And here am I, and wode within this wood,  
Because I cannot meet my Hermia.  
Hence, get thee gone, and follow me no more.

[Name]  
You draw me, you hard-hearted adamant;  
But yet you draw not iron, for my heart  
Is true as steel: leave you your power to draw,  
And I shall have no power to follow you.

Hayato  
Do I entice you? do I speak you fair?  
Or, rather, do I not in plainest truth  
Tell you, I do not, nor I cannot love you?

[Name]  
And even for that do I love you the more.  
I am your spaniel; and, Demetrius,  
The more you beat me, I will fawn on you:  
Use me but as your spaniel, spurn me, strike me,  
Neglect me, lose me; only give me leave,  
Unworthy as I am, to follow you.  
What worser place can I beg in your love,--  
And yet a place of high respect with me,--  
Than to be used as you use your dog?

Hayato  
Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit;  
For I am sick when I do look on thee.

[Name]  
And I am sick when I look not on you.

"Good you can stop now. Someone explain what is happening at this moment." As the teacher called on some students you tuned out, staring at the back of the silverette's head. A soft smile formed as you contemplated the irony of the excerpt you read. That was the epitome of your love.

The last bell rang and four of you made your way to the front of the school. When everything was collected the journey to your homes were made. As a group you travelled past Takesushi fairing Takeshi goodbye and then arrived at Tsuna's place. You all filed in. The smell of food filled your nostrils but you went upstairs to change first. Being Reborn's apprentice really paid off sometimes; free room and board and all you can eat Hayato…food. Yes, all you can eat food. A deep blush sprinkled your face until a certain baby appeared before you.

"Gah! Reborn don't do that! And while I'm changing really?" You shouted at the deceptive baby.

"It's not like I haven't seen any of it before,"

"Pervert! Don't know how any woman would want to be near you let alone with you" He cocked his gun insinuating his thoughts.

"I'm gonna go see what's for dinner…yeah" You left quickly, afraid of what the psychopath might do.

After a fun filled dinner full of arguments, threats, ten year bazookas, poison cooking and loud mouth boys you settled down to do your homework (grudgingly). You didn't even make it past writing your name down before Reborn came into your room and physically forced you to go help Hayato help Tsuna. In your opinion Tsuna was a lost cause but if people wanted to hang onto false hope then let them.

You sat down and the ground with a sigh.

"What do you need help with?" you asked in an annoyed voice.

"Um, you really don't have to help me…if you don't want to,"

"Yeah stupid! Get out! I'm all the help the Tenth needs!"

"Tsuna, let's start with the basic factoring, then work our way up okay," you opened the math text and began to explain and then re-explain when needed just to show that you were better than the Italian boy.

After about three hours of tutoring, Tsuna could answer the math homework on his own. You marked it and held a smug look when you showed Reborn and Hayato.

"Ha! Who is the most amazing tutor ever?"

"I am," you shot the hitman a deadly look.

"So what? If I had helped the Tenth then he would have gotten perfect too!"

"Sure keep on telling yourself that," rolling your eyes you picked up your books with finished work hoping to take a bath and then sleep.

"[Name], why don't you walk Gokudera home?"

"Because he's a guy and he can do it himself. That's why I don't," the tiny lizard transformed into a gun and was aimed at both you and the Storm Guardian. With no objections and hands held in defeat you scuttled out of Tsuna's room, down the stairs and out the door.

"Well that was dumb" queue sweat drop.

"Hmp. Let's go woman," Hayato started walking. You cocked your head to the side watching him walk.

"Fuck yes,"

"Woman did you say something?"

"Nope"

The journey was silent, only his heavy footsteps were heard. His door came into sight and you stopped. The feeling of nervousness entered your body.

"Get in"

"What"

"Che, as if I'm going to let you walk back to the Tenths house in your pajamas. Get in, you're staying the night"

In a state of shock you stepped into the house taking off your converse. You sat on the couch not knowing what to do. _If only mom knew I was sleeping over at a boy's house. Her face would be priceless._

"Um, you can have the bed…" he ruffled his hair now changed into his own set of pajamas. He sat down next to you and picked up a book. Whipping out his reading glasses he ignored your presence as he shielded the pages from your staring eyes. Without knowing how to talk to him just the two of you, you did what you did best; antagonize him.

"Why would I want your bed four eyes? I'm sure you'd try to rape someone of my beauty,"

"If you call me four eyes then it must apply to yourself to [Name] since you wear them too. Plus

I am not the type of man to rape a defenseless girl in her sleep. What kind o right hand man would I be?" his green eyes flashed behind the lens only adding to the butterflies to your stomach.

"Ahhhhhh, ummmm," you gulped for once at a loss of words.

"What's this? Cat got your tongue?" he smirked. A panic surrounded you as his face came closer to yours. You dad an undeniable crush on him and didn't know for the life of you how to act on your feelings. Never being alone with the bomber was one of the things you knew would keep you safe though. And here you were.

He came even closer to you, eyes glazed. You looked at his lips wanting them to be on yours. His lips grazed yours. You breathed in deeply then took the initiative to pull him closer to you. The kiss never turned rough and didn't even progress to frenching. He was cautious and always waited for your approval to do anything. It was passionate and yet chaste. As you both pulled away, he stared into his smoldering olive eyes. Suddenly the moment was shattered when his eyes came back to focus. He leaned away as far as he could sputtering and blushing like mad.

"I should wish the Boss goodnight!" With the outburst he left the room, grabbing the phone. The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut met your ears and you sighed in defeat. Tsuna would always come before you. Though Hayato's loyalty attracted you to the young boy it sometimes hurt you to know that maybe something more would ever happen between you. You grabbed the forgotten book and took off your glasses hoping to do some much needed relaxing. The chapter title made your eyes widen. Maybe more romance was coming your way.

"_Chapter 7: _How to Show Her that it's More than a Crush"


	9. Love at First Gawk: TYL! Yamamoto

So I'm finally updating this...I'm currently moping because of school. First year of university and I feel like a grade eight again. Only one week and then I'm doomed!

Hope you like this!

* * *

Sports. You hated them. Well, not all but just ball sports. Your hatred probably stemmed from the fact that you had the worst hand to eye coordination in the world, no joke. Whether it was trying to play video games (you learned that to win you actually had to look at the screen and not just the buttons) to typing on the computer (a sentence a minute was like a major improvement to you) to playing catch with your younger cousins (you were convinced that they threw the ball purposely at your face just to watch your delayed reflexes try to catch it when it hits the ground after kissing you) you failed. Clearly. But it was solely in your genes –

"Thanks mom"

And there was absolutely nothing you could do to change that. So how the hell did you end up being assistant coach for the local baseball team?

"Fucking summer job, stupid family. I'm allowed to lie on the couch and do nothing. I mean really, the definition of summer is _two month break from school where one can sit on their fat ass and do nothing._"

After one final struggle with the bag that held the bats you plopped it by the benches and sat down. You were out of breath. You would think after climbing all those flights of stairs in the university you would be in tip top shape. But no, you were blessed with a slow metabolism to add to the list of faults. With that fact in mind you looked down at your tummy and pinched it a little. Maybe you should start working out? You snorted out load ignoring the confused look from the boy next to you. Yeah, that would be the day.

"Yare, yare what's wrong with you [Name]- senpai?"

You rolled your head in the direction of the one talking to you.

"I'm tired, I'm hot and I'm fat Lambo and if I get hit with another baseball I'm going to cry!"

He raised a dark eyebrow and pondered how to reply. If was hot and you had be up early for this practice. He looked down at your stomach and thighs.

"You're not fat. Just cushiony. You know the saying: More cushion for the pushin'"

You looked at him in aghast, "I don't know whether to thank you or to wonder what dwells in the minds of teenagers today?"

"You should know. You were a teen once too"

"I'm an old hag, I barely remember the good old days"

You both sat in silence. Sweat trickled down your legs into your shoes. As the two of you we falling into a heat induced sleep a loud voice resounded in your ears.

"Lambo! [Name]! Get over here! You're both part of the team too!"

Moaning and groaning you both sat up and made your way over to the coach and the other fifteen year old boys that stood in a line.

"I don't want to be here"

"Amen Lambo, Amen"

The practice continued as the sun sailed across the baby blue sky. Saturday was a major game and the coach wanted to win. None of this play and have fun shit, no it was just get out there and win. You were the one that was left to give the many "Have fun!"s and "Try your best!"s.

As the team was released to go home and hide from the harsh heat, you had to drag the bats and balls back to your car trunk and lug them home. That was your responsibility. You learned the hard way that if you forget the equipment at home or lost it, then you would be force to run laps and lines like the rest of the guys. You always had the equipment from then on.

"Need some help senpai?"

You looked up at Lambo as you pulled the bags with little effect.

"Really? But you're just as lazy as me..."

"Yeah, but it looked like you could really use some help," you tugged at the bag again but all that happened was you landing on your ass, "Yare, yare what to do with you [Name]?"

Once you reached your car and lifted the bags into it you turned and hugged the boy.

"Thanks so much Lambo! Where would I be without you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, cheeks red but before he could get a word out a voice called to him.

"Lambo, Lambo!" Walking up to you was a tall, tanned man with short dark hair, hard hazel eyes and a scar on his chin. To sum him up: he was delicious.

You blushed and he came to a halt in front of the two of you.

"Is she your girlfriend, haha?"

You blushed at the comment and at the fact that you could smell his cologne, which by the way smelt like you had died and gone to heaven. Yes, that is a type of scent.

"Yare, yare no she's not. This is my assistant coach [Name]. [Name], this is the reason why I am playing baseball, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you!" He grabbed a hold of your hand and shook it while relaying the same pleasantries.

"Lambo was just helping me carry the bags to my car. But now that it is done I guess you can leave." You directed the last part to the green eyed boy.

"Tsuna will be glad to hear that you have made a friend Lambo. I guess I'll see you at the game on Saturday. You'll help me cheer the team on right?" He had his hand behind his head and was ruffling his hair.

His bright smile left you speechless so you could only manage to muster up a dazed nod. Lambo and Yamamoto began to walk away and it wasn't until the sound of their car doors shutting did you realize that you were standing there like a moron. You don't remember how but when you finally fully awoke from your stupor you were parked in your driveway with a goofy smile on your face. You had never looked so forward to baseball in your life.

So Saturday finally rolled around and you rolled around to and fell off your bed.

"Great way to start the day [Name]..." you mumbled as you picked yourself up and went to have a shower. As you stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen you could hear your father's voice ringing through the air. Entering the area you were met with a very usual sight.

Your father was dancing around the kitchen in a pink and purple ruffled apron, boxers and blue socks, twirling and singing some eighties song. Your mother was sitting at the island with a coffee cup in one hand and the newspaper in the other. Though it was a Saturday she was donning a white blouse and black dress pants, high heels and her medium length hair in a bun. Looking between her and your father you shook your head and had to wonder _why _you had never had a boyfriend.

"Oh! Our little baby is awake dear! Isn't she beautiful?" Your father was the first to notice your presence.

"Good morning [Name]"

"Morning mom, dad" You made your rounds kissing both on the cheek. You sat down at the island and your father placed four pancakes in front of you and some maple syrup.

"So~ there's a game today right?"

"Yesh" you answered with your mouth full. Your father leaned against the counter and flicked his wrist with the spatula. He had a very sly look on his face.

"Maybe they'll be some older brothers there, hm?"

You scoffed but then stopped fork midway in your mouth. You mother slammed her paper down, flamed in her eyes.

"My daughter will not be dating until she is twenty six!"

"Mom, I'm twenty two and completely dateless. You don't have to worry." You continued to eat.

"But honey-bum wouldn't it be nice if she had a nice man to take care of her?" He turned to you when your mother started to mutter about boys and their evil ways.

"Don't you have any interests dear?"

What was with this family? Wasn't it usually the father that was all strict and the mother cooing about grandchildren? Where did you go wrong?

As you were shaking your head at your fathers question you paused in mid shake. The image of Yamamoto flashed across your mind's eye. Blushing you looked down and could not stop a giddy smile from building on your face.

You father squealed like a school girl and your mother brandished a butter knife promising death to he who defile her offspring.

You sighed, the smile gone. Even if Yamamoto was interested in you, you couldn't bring him within a mile of this house. The sheer sight of your parents would probably scare him off. As you popped the last piece of pancake in your mouth the doorbell rang.

Getting up you went to answer it. You were blinded by a bright smile. After registering who was there you stood in shock.

"Hi [Name]!"

"Ya-Yamamoto! What are you going here?"

"Haha, I thought that maybe I could drive you to the game and then take you home after coffee or something!" He continued to smile and leaned against the doorframe causing you to squeal like your father had done minutes ago but on the inside.

"Um, yeah, sure. Thanks...but wait. How did you know where I lived?"

His eyes turned serious but his smile was still present, "I have my ways"

If you weren't so excited you would have been suspicious. But the excitement died when you were pushed out of the way.

"[Name]? Who's this fine young man?" your father had come to see what was keeping you so long.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. [Name] coaches my friend. I wanted to come and drive her to the game and she said yes, haha!"

Your father looked more delighted than you did.

"Well then! Come in, come in. It's not nice to leave dates on the doorstep [Name]. I thought I taught you better than that!"

"Sweetheart, who is at the door?" Your mother called from the kitchen. Your father grabbed Yamamoto's hand and pulled him into the house and down the hall.

"A young man that is taking our daughter on a date! He's very handsome too!"

Your face was red from embarrassment. You would give him maybe five, ten minutes before he was out the door and driving away. But when you heard Yamamoto's laugh and him making small talk with your family, you couldn't help but hope that he stayed.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast before you go?" You mother politely asked.

"Would you like to stay forever?"

Oh God. Please don't have let him have heard that.

"Sure, I'd love too." He looked at you with an emotion in his eyes that you couldn't recognize. But that didn't stop you from returning the smile and sit next to him.

You leaned over and whispered to him with new confidence, "Too which one?"

He turned his head and placed his lips against your ear. His breath tickled and you could feel his lips brush against your lobe causing your whole body to heat up with pleasure and excitement.

"Both"

* * *

R&M if you like...please. Oh and if you favourite or put this on your alert can you just put at least one review please...just to know what you think!

Thanks!


	10. A Dangerous Dare: TYL! Hibari

So I finally looked into one of my folders and found that I have so many of these that are not up here...so here is one to add to the pile. This was requested on another site and just let me know if you want one or have any ideas for one.

And I know that the quote might not seem like it fits but it does...just read closely. Though...I'm sure you don't have to considering with it being Hibari and all.

I shoud do a disclaimer: I do not own KHR! or the quote but I own the oc and the plot...yay!

* * *

"Love is giving someone the power to destroy you but trusting them not to"

It was common knowledge that Hibari, Kyoya was a violent person who loved to dominate in everything. So when you announced to your friends that you were dating said boy they were, for lack of a better phrase, shitting themselves. They kept on saying stuff like "He's going to beat you when you do one thing wrong!" or "He's a monster that can never love" and of course the over used "You can do better" but you ignored them. You knew that Kyoya had a difficult personality and never really showed you any form of affection straight out but you knew he cared. You trusted him to never harm you and knew he was a man enough not to.

After years of officially being together he proposed to you. It was more like a "Marry me or I bite you to death, Herbivore," but it was a proposal none the less. Being in the Vongola family meant that Tsuna pulled out all the stops for you. After all you were friends even before he became boss, it was the least he could do he said. The big traditional wedding with a white gown, flowers, food, dancing and lots of money thrown around just for your big day. Kyoya wasn't too thrilled about this. He hated big crowds and that's all that a wedding is. Smothering family, drunk friends and little kids playing in their nice clothes, but he sucked it up because he knew it made you happy.

He viewed you as a stubborn yet fragile woman that never gave up on him when he would brush you off when the both of you were young. He would never admit it to anyone but he respected you for loving him unconditionally.

Looking back at those days brought a smile to your full lips. Kyoya was a good husband, a bit domineering in the bed (and practically everything else), but always made sure you were taken care off. He never hit you or treated you as a slave like some men do. If a man glanced at you ever, albeit flattering or not, he would bite them to death. It always appealed to the more morbid and sadistic side of your hitwoman personality. He always pleased you yet never crossed the boundary of spoiling you.

Breaking out of the trail of thought you began to look around the grocery store. Hayato had asked (demanded) that you go refurbish the fridge after you went on an eating binge. You tried to explain to him that you eat a ton of food because of your raging hormones but he turned a little green and yelled at you some more.

With your mind making a list of what you need, you grabbed a basket and headed to the closest aisle. Having five items in the basket your mind filled up with seven more in their place. It seemed that the night would never end and it was only nine at night. You muffled a yawn and headed to get coke and other sugary dinks. An hour and a half passed just picking out the groceries. The hardest parts had yet to come. Pulling six filled to the brim baskets to the cashier, you unloaded them and then paid (which came out of your own pocket) and then had to try and balance seventeen bags on your arms. _It's a good thing that it's so late and nobody was behind me. I'm didn't want to have another go with that grandmother again _you thought.

With a sign you left the stuffy building entering the cool winter night. It was peaceful and due to the lack of lights you could see a few stars. You lavished in the calm air that flowed around you. You were content with your life, yes, very content. With the rest of the guardians and your friends in other families, like Dino, who Kyoya would always pick a fight with whenever he saw him, you were ecstatic to be spending the rest of your life with them.

With a struggled look at your watch you huffed in annoyance seeing it being already eleven. Building up the quickest pace you could manage, you power walked down the winding streets, cutting through allies and dark foreboding places. Did you give a damn? No, you were hungry and tired. All you wanted to do was settle in bed watching an episode of Friends, enjoying maybe some Frosted Flakes in chocolate milk.

With quick reflexes you caught the jar of jam that was pushed out of the plastic bag from the force of your walking. A feral growl left your lips signaling your increasing irritancy of the situation. You began cursing the fact that you live with a bunch of un-domesticated boys that couldn't grocery shop for the life of them. Being the only able woman in the Vongola base (not including Bianchi because everybody knew she couldn't cook for shit) that can cook, it really put extra stress on your shoulders. The amount of food they consumed alone left you spending a shitload of money on food each week.

You turned the corner of the apartment building. You could see the entrance to the base down the long street. A sigh of relief left your chapped lips. You were hoping that once you entered the base, if you yelled long and loud enough someone would come and help you with the bags.

Picking up your pace you continued on your way but were quickly stopped after a few steps. Something was in the shadows. The cold glint of metal flashed in the night. The person stepped out of the darkness. You let out your held breath.

"Kyoya~ don't do that to me sweetie!" You bent down, putting most of the bags on the ground and tried to catch your breath.

"Hmm, Herbivore, why are you out this late?" You pointed to the overbearing bags at your feet.

"I had to go buy some food. We ran out..." He rose his tonfa getting ready for a strike. With a dangerous glare he swung it towards you. You let out a high pitched scream throwing your arm up to block the incoming blow. In all your years together he had never even dared to raise a hand to you and you had to admit the action scared you to death.

Looking up with tears flowing down your face you blinked with owl eyes when no pain made its way through your body. A thump sounded from behind you. A dragging hand grabbed you sweater. You jumped back while turning around. On the ground was a man dressed in black. He had a large gash across his head in the shape of something long and cylindrical.

"Did you think I was going to attack my wife and child [Name]?" He smirked down at you wiping the tears away from you face.

You smiled up at him stepping forward and holding him close to your body. His hand reached lower and placed itself on your protruding lower abdomen.

Yes, Hibari, Kyoya was a man that could destroy you in seconds if he wanted. Would he ever do that to your love? Well, you certainly believe not.

* * *

Please review! It takes only a couple minutes to do so...please *puppy dog eyes*


	11. Frustration To The Max: Squalo

This is kinda mature so if you don't like that then please don't read and then cause trouble for me...yeah. Um, I really want to write a Hibari one again but I have to finish my Germany oneshot I'm working on and then maybe another request I have.

Anyways I hope you like this...

DisCLAIMer: Do not own KHR!.

* * *

The sun beat down on her with it's fierce rays. She looked up at it, not the smartest thing to do but someone had to show the violent ball of gas who's boss.

"Oh so that's how you want to play huh? Well screw you I won't let you ruin my day!"

Storming back into the mansion she aimed for her room where her short shorts and high cut top sat waiting for her. After changing out of her mostly all black and ridiculously hot uniform she jumped out of the back door with a victorious smirk on her face and a new light in her golden eyes. Her waist length matching golden hair swayed as she swaggered down the stone steps and onto the grass. Passing by lower members her smirk grew to a grin as she watched them drool at the sight of her. Arriving at her destination: a beach chair, she laid down on her stomach and let the damn sun do what it was suppose to do, tan a woman's body. Closing her eyes she relaxed her muscles and relaxed.

She didn't know how long she was there for but she knew that when the poking began it was the end of something good. Grabbing the offenders finger she bent it backwards as she sat up.

"Ow, Herrin-sempai~ That hurts"

"Do that again and I will be enjoying some nice frog's legs"

"Ushishishi looks like the seductress is in a bad mood. The Prince wonders why?"

Herrin sighed. She got along well with Bel and hell even could get along with Fran but when she only had one day off every two months and all she wanted was some peace and quiet, their company was less than wanted at the moment.

"What do you two want?" she ruffled her hair, twisted it and then pulled it over one shoulder. This wasn't going to fair well, she could feel it in her bones.

"Squalo's having a tantrum in the kitchen and none of the chefs will cook anything. Go make me something," Herrin just stared at them. It took a minute to set in.

"What? If they quit again I will not look for new ones! That stupid bastard!" getting to her feet she left in a huff now on her own rampage.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the shark was indeed having a tantrum. The chefs were arguing, fed up of the abuse they received from the Varia's boss. They refused to work anymore and were in the process of packing up and shipping out. To sum it up Squalo was pissed because he knew that in the end no matter what the outcome he would be the one to get the glass to the head.

When Herrin got to the kitchen what she saw made her stop and gawk. There were dead bodies everywhere and blood splattered to just finish the scene. A huffing man could be seen in the middle of the massacre. His broad shoulders rose up and down in anger. When he saw the blonde woman in the doorway just staring at him he kicked a chair over.

"VOI! What the fuck do you want women!" Finding her rage she flew across the red floor and smacked the tall man silly.

"What the fuck do I want? Really? Really, Squalo? You just killed all our freakin' kitchen staff. What are we going to do now huh?" Herrin wrapped his long hair around her hand and pulled. When she released she was pleased to see a clump of hair left in her hand. Rubbing his head Squalo and Herrin continued arguing until it escalated to a full battle. From the doorway the whole Varia, minus the boss, watched in fascination as the kitchen was fully destroyed. Something told them that it was going to be take out tonight.

Herrin shifted from foot to foot. What was worse than an angry, yelling Xanxus? An angry, silent Xanxus staring you down. The red eyed man placed, yes, placed his glass down on the desk. He folded his hands and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth. Herrin winced. She was ready for the barrage of verbal and physical attacks that were coming her way.

"So trash, why can't I have triple A steaks tonight?"

"Voi! You bastard, this is all your fault. If you didn't abuse the chefs so much this would have never happened," and there was the glass to his head.

From the hallway the others stopped in their tracks as the double doors exploded from their hinges. With a sigh they continued on use to the happenings of their great leader.

Holding up his flame consumed hand he demanded, "Get out before I kill you"

Storming out of the room spewing curses, Squalo tried to put out his hair which way burning like a dry Christmas tree. Chuckling lightly Herrin started to make her way around the carnage and out of her boss' office.

"Trash"

"Yes"

He just looked at her and Herrin got the hint: Be careful you're on thin ice. It was a good thing that she was one of the only people that the boss got along with.

Falling to her bed she could still feel adrenaline pumping through her veins. She needed to blow off some steam but she couldn't think of a way to do it. Rolling over she spotted the answer to problem. There, standing on her bedside table was a picture of her family. What struck her though was the silver haired man brandishing his sword at her while the other members stood their laughing, except for Xanxus. He was just frowning at his failing subordinates. Sitting up she pulled the picture closer to her. Herrin outlined Squalo and hers outline with a soft smile. As quick as it came the smile transformed into a lustful smirk. Hopping off the bed the picture was left forgotten, strewn on a pillow.

Prowling down the hall, Herrin planned her attack. With it in mind she slammed Squalo's bedroom door open and stalked inside. Frowning she couldn't see the man she was looking for. Stepping further into the room she listened for any clue to where he was. The bathroom door opened and Herrin snapped towards it. Stepping out in naked glory was the man who was going to be on the receiving end of her frustration. When he spotted her he didn't even say a word. The tension grew in the air. Making the first move Herrin walked up to him, their eyes never leaving each other.

Reaching down she was slightly disappointed that their were no clothes for her to rip off his body. Taking a full grasp of his member she tugged lightly but that was all that was needed. He gasped and hardened under her touch. Leading him to the bed she pushed him onto the bed. Running her hands up and down his chest Squalo blinked a couple times. Something didn't seem right. Aw, yes. Flipping Herrin over it was his turn to smirk. That's better.

He pulled her short top over her head and undid her bra. He leaned down and captured her lips, pulling her body against his. He rubbed her back in union with nibbling her ear. She gave a low moan enjoying the fleeting touching of his hands. His lips traveled lower, going back to her lips then jaw, neck and collarbone. He finally arrived at her chest. The long journey had left her tense in anticipation. When he took a nipple into his mouth she arched into him relishing the new sensation. He played with her breasts for a while before changing direction.

Travelling back up to her lips he kissed her roughly yet passionately. Using this moment Herrin flipped Squalo onto his back and laughed at his frown and narrowed eyes. Pulling off her shorts she leaned down, nibbled his ear while taking a fist full of his hair and sat up pulling Squalo into a sitting position. Squalo reached down and slide her panties off. He gently placed his hand on her lower back. Lifting her up he entered her causing loud moans to be set free into the air by both of them. Rocking her hips she let him know to get the show on the road. Pumping into her, Herrin arched back, throwing her hands back to catch herself. Squalo moved his hand and placed it on her hip to change the angle a bit. The words "Seductress of Varia" tattooed on her skin could now be seen. New feelings of pleasure ran through both their bodies. Leaning back forward Herrin attached her lips to his. Holding her body to his firmly, Squalo changed positions again. With her back on the sheets, he lifted Herrin's legs over his shoulders and began to thrust more rapidly.

"Squalo Mmmh~" she screamed and moaned out his name not caring if others heard.

This was the first time in a long while that the two of them didn't bitch and complain when around each other. As the night progressed all of Herrin's frustration was let loose and so was Squalo's. When the morning came they were wrapped in each others arms.

Looking into his grey-blue eyes she took his appearance in. She had to admit that he was a handsome man. Breathing in she laid her head back onto his shoulder. She snuggled closer to his body and he in return tugged her closer to his lean self sharing his warmth.

"See you tonight"

"Voi, I better!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little chapter!


	12. Toxic Decay: Gokudera

Wow...I can honestly say that for once it's rated T at the most. I know I haven't really updated in a while but like a human I blame college and laziness.

Anyways, this one is kinda cute I think.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Will it ever end?" you asked to the air. Your teacher droned on and on about whatever, completely ignoring the vibe of death that hovered over his students. If he did take the time to turn away from the chalkboard he would find that half his students were looking out into space, an eighth of them were passing notes and giggling, another eighth of them taking half-assed notes and the last quarter indeed appearing dead and decaying due to either their brain blowing up or just death by boredom. By no. He just continued. Where were you during this? Well you fit into that eighth of half-assed notes. You couldn't completely zone out but you couldn't really pay full attention either.

You looked around the room, watching certain students. The ones that caught your attention were Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. They seemed to be having a conversation and by conversation I mean Gokudera threatening Yamamoto and Tsuna holding his hands up in defeat. Oh, and there was Reborn. Always the diligent tutor, looking out for the best of his student…

Standing up you smoothly got out of your seat and creeped towards the group. Plopping down you sighed in relief. It would seem that luck was on your side since your teacher was still enthralled in his teachings. The ground was cold so you shifted slightly to move your skirt under you. When you were content you leaned back and looked up. Tsuna just stared, Yamamoto smiled and waved and Gokudera glared down at you for blocking his desk.

"So guys, whatcha doin'?" you asked in hopes of amusing yourself. So you didn't get the notes. It was Friday, who cares.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Shh, quiet Tsuna. Otherwise the teacher will hear"

"Tch, stupid girl. Go back to your seat and get away from the Tenth!"

You looked up at the boy, smirking at his irritated face, "Don't tell me how to live my life, Gokudera Hayato. And I can do whatever I want to Tsuna"

Just to prove your point you sat up and rubbed you cheek against Tsuna's. You could see the steam coming out of his ears. Yes, it was your mission to piss of the Italian, just because it his frustration turned you on. Sitting back down you smiled in victory.

"So~ What are we gonna do tonight?"

"Pfft, who says you're welcome to join us? Go away, we don't want your company!"

You pouted and looked to Tsuna, "Ne, ne, Tsuna? I can come right? Right?"

You tugged on his sleeve knowing the answer already.

Tsuna had a expression of defeat adoring his face, "Yes, though I don't know what we are doing…" at this he glanced over at the hitman that was oh so stealthily hiding in the corner. With Reborn around there was surely to be some action.

The sun was setting, sending rays of red, yellow, pink, purple and orange across the sky. You gazed out the bedroom window, eyes making paths between the clouds that sailed in bliss. You turned to the occupants in the room. They were joking, laughing, having a good time. Kyoko, Haru and the kids were there too and everybody seemed lost in the moment of peace. The only problem was, where did you fit in?

Looking down at your watch you read the time: 9:18. It was time you went home. Without saying anything you stepped around the bodies that lined the floors. Opening the door you peered back in and looked at each individual face. No one was acknowledging your presence so instead of disrupting them you said no goodbyes. Coming to the bottom of the stairs you went to the kitchen to wish Mrs. Sawada thank you and goodnight. Once the pleasantries were taken care of you put on your shoes and exited the house. Coming to the gate you looked up and waved.

"Bye Reborn. Sleep well"

"You too. See you tomorrow"

He said it like he was so sure but as you walked down the darkening street you pondered if one day you would just disappear from their life altogether. You had been Tsuna's friend since you were seven. That had to count for something right? The street lamps began to turn on, one by one. The night was engulfed in cobalt black. The residential area began to open up to reveal a park encased by trees. Walking to the swing set you laughed out loud at the sheer clichéness of the situation. Like a bad high school drama, you sat down on a swing and hung your head. Pushing off the ground you swept your converse covered feet into the air and then back down. Higher, higher and higher you went. The cool breeze rushed against your face as you smiled. Were you a loser for only having one good set of friends? Outside of Tsuna and his group you didn't really associate with anyone. You continued to pick up speed, almost becoming parallel with the top bar. Taking a deep breath you said a brief prayer and jumped.

Your feet hit the sand with a plump. The force racked through your ankles up to your knees.

"Should have bent my knees more," you mumbled to no one.

"Could have killed yourself you know?"

You looked up to see Gokudera leaning against the monkey bars, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"What do you care? As long as the Tenth doesn't get hurt, what's it matter"

He smirked, "Don't be bitter"

"I'm not bitter! I just think that you have no right in telling me what to do, that's all!"

"Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?"

This caught you off guard.

"Everybody was busy. I didn't want to disrupt the fun"

"Tch, stupid girl," he blew a cloud of grey into the clean air and made his way over to a set of stairs. He shifted his eyes and slumped forward. Getting off the sandy ground you made your way over to him cautiously. No yelling, or bomb threats?

Sitting next to him you rested your head against the aged wooden post that held the stairs to the rest of the playset.

"Hmm" you closed your eyes and enjoyed the heat Gokudera's body gave off. Blinking you reopened your shining orbs, curious as to what was touching you. As you looked down at your hand you blushed at your hand intertwined with his. He gazed off into the distance not paying any attention to your hands. You smile softly and gripped his tighter.

Continuing to not look at you, he brought his hand up to his lips and slightly pressed them against your knuckles. You giggled.

"What the hell woman? I try to do something nice and you ruin it! Forget this!"

He got up and stormed his way out of the park area. Laughing, you ran after him and jumped onto his back, pulling his face to the side and kissing his cheek. Maybe all was well and your worries were just due to the side affects of Bianchi's cooking…

* * *

I'd be sick too if I had to even look at her cooking...bleh!


	13. Wicked Witches: Gokudera

Also known as "Gokudera and His Battle Against the Varia"

I knew that I had more of these lurking around on my computer! This was a request from a long~ time ago...

Hope you like it!

* * *

When you first met the ever frowning boy it was during the Ring Battles. The greetings shared were less than pleasant since, well, you were enemies. Not much conversation passed between just the two of you but as a whole the Varia and the Tenth's Family spoke quite a bit to each other, albeit not very friendly.

It was during the Storm battle that your Boss' words rang in your head as you watched Bel shred the boy. _'No fraternizing with the enemy, period. If you do then I'll kill you trash.' _Xanxus' words brought a bitter taste to your mouth. It wasn't technically fraternizing really. You just secretly hoped that Bel wouldn't kill the guy you had started to form a twisted interest in. It was fine if he lost, after all your Family always came before everything, even the boy you liked.

"Rapunzal, Rapunzel, let down your long hair!"

"What the fuck woman! Why the hell are you here?"

"Tsk, tsk Hayato. You should watch your language around a Lady such as me"

"Pfft! Haha! That's good! But seriously why are you here?" he questioned again staring down at you from Tsuna's balcony. It really looked like you were the Prince coming to save the Princess with your arm held up to the sky and your hand across your heart.

"Can I not come and see my main Boss. I mean Tsuna is, in reality, the future Vongola Boss so why wouldn't I come to pay homage every once in a while, hm?"

"I don't like your attitude! Mocking the Tenth like that!"

"Oh please," you did the little wrist flick you picked up from Lussuria, "you just want him for yourself"

Not paying any attention to the boy growling you walked into the household ready to torment and inflict pain.

This was your relationship with them. A friendly banter kind. You got along fine with them but you were always on guard since the rest of the Varia thought that you were on a mission. Truth was, whenever you did get assigned a mission you finished it as quick as possible and then skipped over to see Hayato and the rest of them…mainly Hayato though.

God forbid if you were ever caught of this, as Xanxus puts it: fraternizing, you would be the one locked up in the highest room of the Varia castle with no luck of escaping the guards. Yes, God forbid.

"I don't understand why I have to be here! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" Turns out you hit the nail on the head with your prediction.

"You can't keep me here forever!"

"VOI! Watch us!"

"It's only for a little while. We don't want our precious little sister to get knocked up now~"

"Lus-Lussuira! You know that I would never do that! I promise to be good! I really do!"

"Ushishishi, sorry but the Princess needs to be punished"

"You make me should like a dog…"

"With the way you're acting we could call you a little bitch right now, trash"

"Love you to Xanxus"

So that is how you spent the next month. No TV, cellphone, landline, computer or anything that could be made into a communication device. You put up a fight for a few days but when the option of either stay in there or get your tubes tide were given you promptly shut up and sulked like a good little girl.

The days rolled on, no sign of freedom even hinted at. Then one day you were given quite the shock.

Loud clacks could be heard throughout the room. Looking over at the alarm clock you debated whether or not it really was 3:29 in the morning. Sighing you sat up but then froze, finally registering the sound. Throwing the covers over your head you started to breath heavily. _What the Hell is that!_ You waited five more minutes until the sound stopped. Peaking through the covers you slowly sat back up and stepped onto the floor.

"Rwaaaa!" You jumped back onto the bed surprised as the sharp sound started again. Trying to step back onto the floor you tripped and fell, tangled in the sheets you had disturbed. A shatter echoed across the dead silent room. It was then followed by a "Shit". Getting to your feet you scampered to the only window, carefully stepping away from the glass that lay on the floor. Peering out you blinked a couple times. Was that…Hayato?

"Hayato?"

"Yes, dammit" you just started at each other.

"Um, what are you doing here? Wait! Is Tsuna here too?" You looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of the always flustered brunette.

"N-no. He's back in Japan"

"…Then why are you here?"

He looked at the ground shuffling his feet, "Tenth was worried about you. You never showed up or called or anything. So…" He paused and then reached into his jacket pulling out some dynamite, "Why the Hell did you make the Tenth worry woman?"

"Um, I've kinda been locked in this room, in the highest part of the castle being guarded day in and day out for the past month. I would have called but I don't have access to a phone"

You propped your head on your hand, leaning against the window frame.

"Ha! You expect me to believe that! This isn't some kind of dumb fairytale"

You ran a hand through your hair, twirling a few strands, "Ne, Hayato. Why did you come? Not that I'm complaining or anything but why didn't Takeshi come or Ryohei?"

You looked into his olive eyes and smiled as you saw him blush.

"This is the part where you ask me to let down my long hair…"

He started to sputter and go tomato red, "Quick before my multitude of wicked witches come and cast the spell of death upon you!"

You laughed loudly as he ran to the vines clinging to the wall. Finding a foothold he began to pull himself up the wall never looking away from you.

"VOI! What do you think you're doing? When I get my hands on you Vongola brat I will tear you to pieces!"

"Well, well, well. Look Bel, it's your Storm partner"

"Ushishishi, I want a rematch"

Hayato's once red face turned grey at the sight of a pissed off Varia coming towards him. Leaping off the wall he hit the ground and ran into the forest.

"Bye Hayato. I'll be sure to call!"

"Trash" You whipped around to face the doorway. Your boss' silhouette illuminated from the hallway lights.

"Hey Xanxus. Nice of you to visit" You smiled at the older male knowing there was nothing you could do. He walked to the window and stood right beside you, grabbing your arm.

"Trash," he called to the others down below, "call the doctor."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
